Arturo Rosales
}} Arturo Rosales is a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Jason Canela. Storylines Arturo is a contractor hired to help with. Nick Newman, and his mother Nikki Newman with their venture to build apartments for the homeless. Arturo and Nick became friends and Arturo mentored Nick teaching him how to do repairs. Arturo was later revealed to be sleeping with Nikki, much to Nick’s disgust and skepticism. Nick confronted Arturo and Nikki separately about their affair. Nikki told Nick that she and Victor agreed to an open marriage, and Arturo hoped that this wouldn’t come between his and Nick’s friendship. During a business meeting, Arturo had to hold Jack Abbott back as he and Victor got into an argument. After the meeting, Nikki and Arturo slept together in his room until Nick showed up, and said Victor was in the hospital. Arturo drove Nikki to the hospital and waited with her for support. Nikki told Arturo that for now her sole focus has to be on helping Victor, and Arturo agreed to give Nikki as much space as she needed. Shortly after, Arturo began spending time with Abby Newman, and the two of them eventually became romantically involved. Abby found out about Arturo's fling with Nikki, but Abby got over it and stayed with Arturo. Nikki was not pleased about this, and had a feeling their relationship wouldn't last. As it turns out, Nikki was right. Arturo's ex girlfriend, Mia, came to town to reconcile with the Rosales family. Although Mia was married to Arturo's brother, Rey, Mia was very upset over the fact that Arturo and Abby were together. Everyone suspected that Mia still had feelings for Arturo. At a joint party for Jabot and Dark Horse, Mia revealed that she had cheated on Rey with Arturo back in Miami, and that was the reason Rey had fled to GC. Arturo begged Abby for forgiveness, and the two of them remained together. However, one night while fixing the heating in Mia's apartment, Arturo had an affair with Mia for the second time. Why? Mia believed that Rey and Sharon were having an affair in Kenosha, and Arturo could not seem to escape his pattern of self-sabotage. Deep down, he didn't believe he deserved a life with someone like Abby. So, he ruined it for himself by making the same mistake again with Mia. While Lola was in a coma, Arturo tried to keep Kyle away from her. Kyle defied his wishes and snuck in anyways. Meanwhile, Rey realized that there was no point in living a lie and ended things with Mia. When Mia wound up pregnant, there were two possible fathers - Rey and Arturo. When Rey found out that Arturo had cheated again with his wife, he punched his brother in the face. Abby was upset too and smashed his beloved car with a hammer. Soon, they all discovered that Arturo was the father of Mia's unborn baby. Mia and Arturo reconciled romantically and decided to move back to Miami to raise their child there. Before leaving, Rey gave Arturo a hug. Despite everything that had happened, they were still family, and they still loved each other. In August 2019, Arturo returned briefly to GC for his sister's wedding. On October 11th/14th, it was revealed that Arturo's son, Matteo, had been born. Crimes and Misdeeds *Had an affair with his brother's wife, Mia. (Before 2018) *Had a second affair with Mia and cheated on Abby. (January 2019) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:2010s Category:Articles needing more information Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heros Category:Rosales family